


【芽詹】什么时候第十三次放烟花

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 伪站街, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 画家有点小钱芽芽x很穷很穷詹詹一个屁话很长的pwp（？）两发完
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

  
一九三几年那会，Steve是一个画家。

但可惜当时的布鲁克林不需要画家，他们要的是身强体壮能上战场的预备役。

  
他是傍晚在一条偏僻的小巷里遇到的James。

  
男孩在一个肥胖猥琐的中年男人身下被捂住嘴发出呜呜咽咽的声音，泛着红的深眼窝里那对绿宝石在已经开始昏暗的夜里闪着亮的砸进了Steve心里。

  
这个用来放置垃圾桶的腌臜小巷里，他邂逅了属于他的Αφροδίτη。

  
下意识的捡起路旁铁制的垃圾盖砸晕了男孩身上的男人，在蜿蜒流出的红色血污注视下，Steve惊慌失措的牵着男孩的手跑着离开了那条小巷。

几个街道后Steve才反应过来触电一样甩开了男孩的手，他不自然的扭了扭头，有些尴尬的动了动因为跑步变得有些松散的领结。

“谢谢你刚才救了我，我叫James，”倒是男孩先打破了尴尬，他像是扯出一个笑捋着有些松散下来的头发。

  
“James……我叫Steve。”Steve自幼体弱，拜快要要他命的哮喘所赐，早没经受过跑几条街区这么大的运动量，他坐在一旁的长椅上平复着呼吸，“我应该的，但那条街附近以后晚上不要去了，最近实在很乱。”

Steve的住处就在那条街附近——那条充斥着拉皮条与用肉体谋生者的小巷——也是他刚才遇到James的小巷，他已经听到至少有六起案件关于妓女之类的性工作者死在那了。最近的世道的确不太平，大家都人心惶惶，没人关心这条街今天是不是又死了一个什么人。

“那我应该算是出师不利，不该第一天就选这个鬼地方，”男孩仿佛是有些嘲弄着自言自语道，“事实上那个狗屎一样的垃圾刚出现我就后悔了。”

  
“出师不利？这是什么意思？”Steve皱着眉，他有些听不太懂男孩的意思。

“就像你看到的，我也是一个靠卖屁股挣钱的，只不过第一天就让我搞砸了。”他踢着脚下的石子，三四个小石块被他精准的踢进了几米外的下水道井盖口里。

  
Steve有些愕然的看着眼前的男孩，他有些艰涩的开口，“为什么你不……”

  
“为什么我不找点别的什么活干吗，你是想问这个？”James干脆坐在了Steve的旁边，他仰着头靠在了椅背上。“操蛋的工厂说我是个怪物，就因为两个和我起过争执的混蛋卷进了轧钢机里，”他闭上眼喃喃道，“我有一个妹妹在念书，还有一大笔欠款要还，他们说两周后再一分钱也掏不出来就……我不如自己来。”

男孩说的有点颠三倒四，Steve也没有听的太明白。但他听懂了James需要钱。

  
“你需要多少？”

  
男孩的手指比划了一个数字。

  
Steve终于喘匀了刚才剧烈运动给肺部带来的压力，他起身拉住James的手，“我借给你，别再去那种地方了。”

  
“你不用……你不用这样，我们只是陌生人，而且我——”

“我想这样，James，我愿意。”

* * *

James主动的。他们急躁的拥吻着摔进了Steve那张不大的木制单人床上。

这是Steve的初吻。

他被眼前这人熟稔的吻技逼到缺氧却又像是领地被侵犯的小狗被激怒一般的用不太灵巧的舌头进攻身侧这人高热的口腔。

也不知道是谁先脱去对方衣服的，等再回过神来，两个人已经是赤裸着相互抚慰，袜子衬衣和领带胡乱团在一起扔在了地上。

淫靡的口水声在不大的房间里回响着，空气似乎都有些粘稠，挤压着两人白皙的身子堪堪透着情欲的肉粉色。

男孩换了个姿势把Steve压在身下，他用手摁住诧异着也想起身的Steve，舌尖顺着下唇滑向喉结再到有些单薄的胸膛，最后湿热的口腔包裹住Steve那根尺寸惊人的鸡巴。

这是Steve经历的第一次口交。

男孩温柔的吞吐着，感受着阴茎在口腔里的慢慢涨大，深喉有些勉强了，男孩被噎的不住咳嗽。

Steve晕晕乎乎的脑子有些清醒，他赶忙把阴茎从男孩嘴里抽了出来，亲吻着男孩眼角溢出的生理性泪水，“不用这样，James，我想你也舒服。”

  
“Bucky，叫我Bucky，”他搂住Steve的脖颈，“我愿意为你这样。”

“Bucky……这名字很美……”Steve闭眼虔诚的吻住男孩的额头。他握住Bucky抚摸着自己阴茎的那只手，“但今天不做，好吗。”“为什么，你不想要这样吗，”男孩的表情竟然有些委屈，他用牙齿轻咬Steve的下唇，“还是说你不喜欢我。”“我……我当然喜欢你，但不是今天，我不想把我们的关系变得……变得……”Steve用手捧住Bucky的脸，他温柔的看着那双因为诧异有些瞪大的绿色眼睛。

“我借给你钱不是为了这个，相信我，”他吻了吻那张薄却并不刻薄的嘴唇，“我只是想帮你，发自真心的。”

这是Steve第一次爱上一个人。

他们侧卧在床上。Bucky比Steve高十公分的样子，但这并不阻碍他像一只小猫一样团在Steve的怀里。早就入了深夜，朦胧的月光投进来，银霜一样洒满不大的卧室。

谁都睡不着，Steve的胳膊从Bucky脖子下面伸过去把男孩整个人都圈在自己的胸前。他们知道了两个人其实年纪只差了一岁，而且年长的那个居然不是Steve。本该耍耍哥哥威风的那人却在Steve捉弄般的话语中偷偷红了脸。

他们安静的聊着天，直到不知道谁先没了声音悄悄睡了过去。他们一起睡着了。

* * *

Bucky留了下来。

  
Steve托人给他找了一个教格斗术的地方——Bucky有一个曾是军人的父亲。他一周去那兼职几天。

他帮忙整理Steve的画稿，Steve有空的时候还会教他一两笔。他给Steve做一日三餐——当然大部分时间早餐被Steve所承揽——他绝不承认这是因为自己起不来床。

有天晚上Steve从画廊回来还抱了一箱烟花，这让Bucky高兴了半天，这东西他只从书里见过。

其实动荡的局面下原创画家的市场越来越小，人人只想大捞一笔，钱来得越快越好。Steve从不做临摹假画的交易，但现在他得支撑两个人的生活，加上越来越少的人买他的画。当他点头默许接单这样的画时，他算得上精湛的画技让他接到了不知道多少橄榄枝。他没把这些事情告诉Bucky，他不想Bucky因为这些事而心怀愧疚。

这箱烟花是画廊老板留给Steve的。他看着Bucky惊喜的亲吻自己脸颊时，倒也觉得一切很值。

* * *

午夜十一点过两分。

今天是Bucky去高利贷还钱的日子。

Steve沉着脸坐在客厅里。Bucky还没回来。

时钟又响了一下后他终于坐不住了，刚决定起身出门找Bucky，大门小心翼翼的推开了一条缝，男孩蹑手蹑脚的进来了。

“你答应我什么了。”Steve忍着火问门口的人。

Bucky僵硬的转过身子压了压头上的帽檐，“答应……等你陪我一起去。”

  
“所以你不仅没守承诺，还这么晚回来，对吗，”但他也只狠的下心说这么一句硬话，Steve靠在沙发背上，“你知道我有多担心你吗。”

“Steve……对不起……”

Steve无奈的摇摇头，起身把两只脚快粘在门口的人拉了过来。男孩不自然的偏着头躲闪，没有一点要拿下来帽子的念头。再木讷的人也能看出不对劲了。

“Bucky，帽子摘下来。”Steve见眼前的人没动静便伸出手去摘。

白皙皮肤上眼角处扎眼的青紫让Steve愣了神，他也这才反应过来Bucky的身上也脏兮兮的，像是一个个脚印印在上面——该死的，他被担忧冲昏了头，完全没能第一时间注意到这些不对劲的地方。

Steve慌忙起身从客厅里的小药箱里拿了医用消毒酒精与绷带。“Bucky，到底怎么了，说话，你知道我很担心你。”他急得几乎半跪着蹲在沙发前抬头看着那人，湛蓝眸子里的急切快溢出来了。他猛地被沙发上一言不发的男孩抱住，紧的他甚至觉得自己的肺已经无法正常工作了。“我不敢……我不敢让你和我一起去……我怕你知道我是……我怕你不要我……”男孩窝在他的颈窝小声嘟囔着以至于Steve应该根本没听清他在说什么。

Steve费了好大劲才从这个紧的要命的怀抱中挣开，他强迫Bucky对着自己的脸。柔软的唇轻轻吻过眼角的淤青和鼻梁上的血口子，他拿出几颗棉花球，拧开酒精沾了沾，“可能会有点疼，忍一下，好吗。”凉凉的酒精棉球小心翼翼的擦拭着鼻梁上的伤口。

的确是有些疼，小包子脸都皱了皱。

Steve拿了一个绷带贴在了鼻梁上的伤口处，又给他简单清理了一下眼角的伤。

Bucky有些忐忑的偷瞄着认真给自己涂药的人，他知道Steve根本没消气。

“现在去洗澡，我得检查一下你的身上有没有伤口，”Steve把东西收了收，“我在卧室等你。”

* * *

Bucky偷偷把卧室的门拉开一条缝时，Steve还在工作。暖黄的灯光下映衬着男人的面容更温柔了，专注而又认真的表情让他心跳都加快了几拍，虽然Steve比自己还小一岁，但Bucky总觉得自己才是依赖对方的那个。

“你打算在门口站多久。”

门内的人手上的画笔没停却开了口。

  
Bucky摸着鼻头讪讪的走了进来，“Steve……”

“衣服脱了，趴在床上。”

似乎是对这处画的不满意，Steve又皱眉添了两笔。

“……”Bucky干脆放弃挣扎，老实的脱光趴在了床上，他可不想在Steve气头上和他顶嘴。

不知道过了多久，Bucky几乎快要睡过去了，后背有些冰凉的触感让他打了个哆嗦，他揉揉眼扭过头去，黏糊的睡音从那张甜甜软软的嘴唇里溢出，“Steve……你忙完啦……”

“进门的时候，你说怕我知道什么会不要你？”Steve也洗完了澡，他侧躺在床上用手臂撑着脑袋看着眼前困得迷迷糊糊的人。Bucky的腰窝和大腿附近有几块青紫，他早趁着男孩睡过去的功夫给涂上了药。Steve把床头灯关上了，他们适应着黑夜中的视觉彼此注视。

“不，Bucky，不是现在，”Steve皱着眉看着Buck握着自己的手——伸向Bucky的下半身，“这不是解决问题的方……”

  
不该出现在那个地方的器官让Steve没能把话说完。

“我只是怕你觉得我是个怪物，毕竟所有知道的人都这么说。”

Bucky深吸一口气，他闭上眼。

ok，来吧，就算Steve现在让他收拾东西滚蛋他也能接受。

但只是一个吻。他诧异的睁开眼睛。

“你不是怪物，是造物主的奇迹。”

* * *

应该是Bucky先吻上的Steve。

他们在铺着深蓝色绒布床单的单人床上拥吻。

“哪天去换一张床吗，感觉两个人一起睡有些太小了。”Steve笑着把快到滚到床边的人搂了过来。

“拒绝，我喜欢和你挨着这么近，”Bucky干脆翻到了Steve的身上，他的膝盖着力在床榻上，尽量控制着不压到Steve，“但Steve先生，现在不是说这些的时候。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

他扶着Steve的阴茎慢慢的在已经有些湿润的贝肉口处磨着。

未经人事的处女地太紧了，仅是龟头的那部分就已经让他有些疼了。

Bucky干脆含住了两根手指，用口水充分浸湿，然后慢慢的挤进湿热的软肉里自己扩张。

Steve帮他抚慰着前端，早就硬着翘起的阴茎已经激动的吐出透明的液体沾了Steve满手。

“Steve…你…你闭眼……嗯啊…别一直……别一直盯着我……”他在Steve灼热而直白的目光下有些害羞，伸手就要挡住那人的眼。“不是盯着，是在拍照，用我的眼睛，”Steve笑着握住了男孩伸过来的手，把它放在自己的左胸口上，“存在这里。”

“你就是欺负我不会说这种肉麻的话……”他累的腰软着趴了下去，窝在身下的人颈窝处小声嘟囔着。

“你躺下。”Steve吻了吻男孩泛着水红的嘴唇。他们换了个位置。Steve小心的用手指帮男孩扩张，直到青涩的花穴学会自己吐出蜜水来。

“可以了Steve……可以了……进来……”Bucky轻咬着金发男人的耳垂。覆盖着一层漂亮薄肌肉的纤直的两条腿又分开的得大了点，好方便Steve的进入。超出正常尺寸的阴茎慢慢的挤进高热的穴腔，Bucky在温柔的吻下缓解着陌生的快感，他感觉自己快被融化，流进那汪蓝色的海洋。

“这样动的话会疼吗？”Steve感受到包裹自己的花穴没有那么紧绷了，他慢慢的小幅度抽插。“嗯…不疼…不疼Steve…嗯啊…我想我们可以…可以再快点…”身下的人坏笑着，弯弯的猫咪嘴唇漂亮的上翘。

绿朦朦的眼睛里像是会发光，闪亮亮着望进Steve的心底，他觉得心里鼓鼓囊囊的像有什么炸开，现在远远不够，他想要更多，他想Bucky的一切。

Steve把露在外面的后半段阴茎慢慢全部挤了进去，肉壁上层层叠叠的软肉争夺着吮吸着，他轻轻揉动着花穴外敏感的那处，感受着湿热阴道热情的回应。

“Steve…Steve…嗯…嗯啊…我好难受…”怀里的人皱着眉，情动的红早就晕了满脸。Steve感受到内壁越来越紧绷的收缩，他揉搓花核的手也加快了速度，伴着男孩带着哭腔的呻吟他的阴茎迎接了一大股湿热的液体。他加速抽插了几下后拔出射在了男孩白皙的小腹上。

Bucky环着他的脖子，两只眼睛紧紧闭着，破碎甜腻的喘息声从被Steve吻的红肿的嘴唇里泄出。他们就这样搂抱着平复初次高潮带来的快感。突然睁开的眼睛对上了Steve一直温柔注视的目光，“Steve……”

“我在呢，”他细细密密的吻着男孩的额头，脸颊，唇瓣，“怎么了？”

“你说……我是说也许……我们……我们会有宝宝吗……”“等过段时间，我陪你去体检，如果这对你说是安全的话，”他抵住怀里小猫的额头，“并且你愿意的话，我想我们会有。”

————————————————————————————

在Steve结束了这段时间的忙碌后，他们一起去拜访了Steve的一个朋友——一位医生。

很幸运的，Bucky两套器官都发育的很完整——这意味着他们真的可能会有一个孩子。

回去的路上他们甚至已经开始讨论孩子会长的像谁，Steve表示他真的很想要一个黑发碧眼的迷你款Bucky。最终他们达成一致，黑发碧眼但要遗传Steve精湛的画技——希望他们未来的宝宝可以完成这个艰巨的使命。

Bucky格斗馆的工作渐渐变好，找他教课的学生越来越多。他几乎可以自豪的宣布瑞贝卡的学费他都可以承担了。高利贷也还清了——当然Steve功不可没。

关于宝宝的问题在Steve的坚持下没有提上日程，他说他还想再和Bucky多来几年的二人世界——当然十几年也可以。

他们马上要迎来一起度过的第一个圣诞节。

或许也可以说是他们在一起度过的第一个完整的一年。

也是快要下雪的日子，Steve遇到了James。但那是不是圣诞节，Steve已经没了印象，他自己一个人的时候从来没有心情过这些节日。

Bucky从仓库翻出了那些落满灰尘的烟花——一共十三根——他当然还记得。

“上帝保佑它们还能用。” Bucky吃力的把它们搬到了后院。搬到了Steve买来的那颗小圣诞树旁，它现在还光秃秃的，不过一会就会变得漂亮啦。

他把烟花一个个拿了出来，做了一个简易的连锁装置。

“嘿，小甜果儿，在干嘛。”Steve端了一盘火鸡出来。

突然的声音倒是把Bucky吓了一跳，手里的本来要点燃蜡烛的火柴一哆嗦扔到了烟花的燃头上。

“哦不！”

唰——

金色的火花布满已经傍晚的深空。

“这真的……这真的好美……”Bucky抬着头有些看痴了。

“Bucky，”身侧的人突然单膝跪了下来，他伸出攥紧的手。

里面是一个小盒子。

Steve声音反常的有些发抖，他甚至还清了清嗓子。

“我从没想过我会这么幸运遇见你，所以，所以我想再贪心一点，Bucky·Barnes，我可以与你共度一生吗。”

只怔了一秒，他收到了一个有些咸味的吻，眼泪还蹭到了他的脸上。

“我当然愿意，妈的，我当然愿意。”他的小孩把眼泪鼻涕一股脑蹭到他的外套上，“其实本来我想晚上放烟花的时候再和你说的，便宜你了。”

“嘿，不可以骗人，我看到那还剩一根烟花，所以你晚上还是得说。”他虔诚的拿出那枚戒指，套在了男孩手指上。

“这下你不能离开我了。”

“我从没想过会离开你，永远不会。”

门铃声打断了他们缱绻的吻。

“这么晚了？”Bucky有些疑惑。

“我去开，你先装饰圣诞树。”Steve吻了吻他的脸颊。

时间长的让Bucky有些心慌，他走进客厅，关上了后院的门，“Steve，怎么了？”门口是两个警察，Steve像是在辩解什么。Steve看到Bucky走过来了，他走上前去安抚的吻了吻男孩，“Bucky，画廊出了点事，我得过去一趟，非常抱歉，我非常抱歉。”

“等我，我保证很快回来，把红酒拿出来醒一醒，等我，Bucky。”

Bucky在百叶窗前望着远去的警车。

Steve没有回来。他在桌前坐了一夜。后来他有去过警局，但Steve的事情他们对他只字不提。他尝试去找律师，了解来意却没人接他的案子。他们说Steve假画触动了某些人的利益，而Steve后来又拒绝再为他们做这样的事情。刚刚好是高利贷还清的那一天。

————————————————————————————

日子过去了很久。圣诞树上落了灰，火鸡肉开始风干，那瓶酒只剩下酒瓶。Bucky去了征兵处，回来的路上他又一次路过了那条小巷，今天不同的是，里面传出打斗的声音。

“You just don't know when to give up ,do you ?”

Bucky顺着声音走了过去。

一个孱瘦的小个子比着拳头，对着面前混混一样的壮汉。

“I can do this all day.”但他马上就被拳头打倒。

骂骂咧咧的男人正要第二次把拳头挥过去的时候Bucky走过去给那人来了一脚。

“Pick on someone your own size.”

“你还好吗。”Bucky走上前去把地上的人拉起来。

“还好，不过谢谢你。”他浑身是土，脸上也青紫的不好看，但还是抬头给了Buck一个笑。

同样的蓝色眼睛和不服输的样子，他心底有什么东西被翻了出来。

“呃……我叫James……你——”

“Steve·Rogers，很高兴认识你。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Steve和Steve Rogers是两个人   
> Steve的结局就是死掉了）  
> 是一个关于失去和得到的ooc小故事


End file.
